Draco's boggart
by LeviosaFrog13701
Summary: Set during The Prisoner of Azkaban. Lupin is finishing off his lesson, and it's Draco's turn. Find out what his boggart is, and how Harry responds. R&R! DISCLAIMER- I know, I get bored of writing this, but it has to be done. So, here we go.. I AM NOT J.K.Rowling, and I own nothing but the plot of this story. Enjoy...


**DISCLAIMER- It's all mine okay. I wrote Harry Potter and my name is J. . And I am Supermegafoxyawesomehot and I am inspiring millions and billions of people to write all over the world. Not. I'm just Sarah. Bringing you your daily does of Drarry. Enjoy.**

**A/N- Set during The Prisoner of Azkaban. **

Harry strolled into Lupin's class with Ron and Hermione, when Lupin's voice rang out, "Okay, we are picking up from where we left off. If you didn't have a turn last week, line up. The rest of you sit down in the far corner. We don't want any _accidents_."

Harry and Ron walked over to the far corner along with a few other students. Hermione was first in line. What a surprise. Her boggart was a burning book. A few of the Slytherin's laughed. She joined Harry and Ron. Flustered.

Then a few more people faced their boggarts, which included: Clowns, Snakes, Heights and Injections. Malfoy swaggered forward, "This is pathetic." He muttered. Remus ignored him. "Ready ?" he asked. Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The boggart came flying out, and transformed into two figures. You could hear Malfoy curse. He raised his wand, but not soon enough. Because the boggart turned into Harry and Hermione. Harry gasped. Hermione stood up. "Is that what my hair really looks like from the back?" she asked.

The boggart figures got closer until boggart Harry wrapped his arms around boggart Hermione and kissed her. Harry, too, stood up. Many students were looking at them. Ron was in fits of hysterics, rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.

Hermione looked at Harry and frowned. Harry returned the look. "Don't get any ideas, guys..." laughed Ron. Hermione glared at him. Malfoy had dropped his wand. He had fallen to the floor, burying his head in his hands.

Remus stepped in, and the boggart changed into a full moon. He quickly cast 'Riddikulus' and it, once again, turned into a balloon and went back to where it came from. The whole class was silent, apart from Ron's laughing, and Malfoy's sobs.

Malfoy got up. He wiped away the tears and ran over to Harry. Harry matched his pace, going backwards. Afraid he might hurt him. Harry was backed against the wall. Malfoy caught up with him and pulled his collars.

"Potter..." he growled, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Ron had stopped laughing and was now staring, like a gold fish, at Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy ran his tongue along Harry's lips, asking for entrance. Harry's eyes widened, before slowly allowing him.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and explored his mouth. Kissing every part of him. "Alright boy's. That's enough." stated Remus. Malfoy pulled away, realizing people were watching them.

Harry stared at him. Malfoy stared back. The whole class stared at them. They were interrupted by the Bell. "Right, everyone out. Harry, and Malfoy, stay back." Remus instructed. The whole class evacuated, shock still written all over their faces.

Remus looked at the both sternly. Before his face turned into a soft smile. "Malfoy, when you first stepped in the line, I had my suspicions as to what your boggart would be. I did not, however, expect _that_. I expected it to turn into your father." He explained. Draco hung his head.

Harry entwined his hand with Draco's. Remus smiled at them. "I will be back in _15 minuets._" Said Remus, before leaving the boy's alone in the classroom. Harry turned to Malfoy, to see Malfoy smiling.

The smile turned into a chuckle. Which turned into a fit of laughs. Harry ended up laughing too, until they were both hunched over holding their stomachs. When they recovered, Malfoy looked at Harry. Harry looked back at him.

"You're _mine_ Harry Potter."  
"_Yours._"

**A/N- Look at that. Another little FanFiction for you to enjoy. I had a lot of fun writing this actually. Dedicated to all my readers. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Cookies and Unicorns for everyone who does. The review button is only underneath! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Thanks!**


End file.
